Overjoyed
by LostLyra
Summary: All it took was several incidences for them to become completely and utterly overjoyed. 19th Century Lizard (cause that is what I'm calling it now!)


Heh, I've done something I've always said that I'd never do, write and post during exam time! Anyway this is Vastra/Jenny, I watched the last episode and become originally attached, to the point where I wan't them to have their own mini series. Or even a red nose cross over with Sherlock.

I think this is probably set after Daemon Run, but before their married.

Short little ficlet, enjoy.

LostLyra.

* * *

It had been an accidental brush of hands against head-crests, and the lady of the house had lashed out towards her maid, striking her without warning, and sending their close friendship into a tangled mess of awkward silences and disarray. The strike had been enough to draw blood, and was now a long red blotched scar that ran down the maid's neck. The maid of the household was stood in the kitchen, holding what looked like part of a raw pig, but the mutilated corpse could have represented any warm blooded mammal. She was hacking away with more force than usual, the meat cleaver she was clutching in her hands making a harsh crack as bone met with metal, before it's momentum caused it to drop through the bloodied muscle onto the worktop with a dull _thud. _At first the work had disturbed her, but now, as she prepared her mistress' supper, it had come to a part of her ever day work, which as the maid of her household, she dutifully carried out without complaint.

Wincing as her injured shoulder twinged the girl placed the cleaver down on the bloodied work-top. She rolled her shoulder to ease the stiff muscle. It wasn't her mistress's fault, she kept on telling herself, it had been hers, she hadn't known that touching the elongated crests that fanned out in perpendicular lines on her employers head where a deep sign of trust (and even love). She would have died in several hours, a slow unyielding pain would have destroyed every nerve as her mistress's neurotoxin's did their worst. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts that plagued her mind she pressed her hand into her (now constant) wounded shoulder, if it hadn't been for their resident nurse she would have died.

But why was she still working for her then? Why was she still cutting up the raw bloodied carcasses of her employer's supper, why was she still cleaning and collecting and bringing in supplies? Why was she stealing through the blackened dirty streets of London Town, sword attached to her side as they hunted down the latest criminal to come into their sights. Why _had_ she forgiven the woman as she'd struck her in a fit of suddenly (not uncommon, but sudden all the same) directed rage?

Because she was in love.

It had shamed her to the very core when the young housemaid Jenny Flint had realised this. It was uncouth, it was _wrong_. She paused, in her thoughts, and went to pick up the cleaver, realising that so many aspects of her _life_ were physically _wrong_ at present. In a sudden bout of anger she slammed the cleaver down so hard it split the wooden worktop, sending the remainder of the cut meat and the wooden resting place slamming down onto the floor, causing the tiles underneath to splinter with tiny radial cracks. Letting out a cry of surprise she leapt back, and winced as her shoulder connected with a shelf, sending items toppling to the floor, and bouncing against the already destroyed kitchen surface.

As the noise of destruction quietened the maid braced herself against the wall, clutching at her chest. A sudden pain struck her hand and she winced again, biting back a cry as she saw her hand had been quite nicely slit by the force of slamming the cleaver down on the worktop.

"Jenny?"

"Boy!" the words were echoed at the same time, as two humanoid creatures barreled into the doorway with worried looks etched onto their faces. The first voice belonged to her mistress, and the second, their resident nurse and war expert.

"I'm sorry Ma'am!" it was the first words that either had spoken to each other ever since the incident.

"Jenny what on _Earth_ happened?"

"I don't know," the maid ducked her head in shame, her hair falling out of it's normal bun and forming a curtain across her face. "Please Ma'am I'm so sorry," she couldn't help but avoid her mistress's imposing cerulean eyes.

"Boy, you're bleeding," the shorter beings voice was sharp, and he was trying not to let his concern for the weak mammal through.

"I," the woman looked at both aliens, and desperately wanted to run. "I," she bit back an angered sob and ducked her head.

"Out with it girl!" her mistress's razor sharp tone held none of its comfort and the girl flinched, raising the other hand to her injured neck, she didn't see the lizards gaze soften. "Strax, start clearing this mess up, I'll tend to Jenny,"

"I'm the nurse here!" the shorter alien replied angrily, causing the lizard to raise a brow.

"Now Strax," she ordered, and the shorter warrior gave his best imposing glower, before stalking further into the kitchen, muttering about how the universe wasn't fair because the human boy could destroy things but he had to ask permission.

Throughout this entire exchange the house-maid had kept her gaze lowered to the floor, still clutching her bleeding hand. "Jenny love," the woman's voice was soft, "Come into the sitting room and we'll deal with that hand,"

* * *

It was several hours later after the incident in the kitchen, and the house had returned to relative calm, there was still an underlying tone of uncertainty regarding the relationship and how it now effected the women of the house. The only male had excused himself to his shed, in order to work on some method of taking over the earth and all it's stupid apes. The lady of the house was reading a biological book about human interaction, trying to work out if it could explain anything about her maid's curious behaviour. The maid was trying to ignore the old ache in her shoulder and tried to roll it back and forth, wincing as the injured muscle decided it didn't want to move in that particular direction.

"Jenny is there a problem?" the maid looked up to her mistress, and smiled sightly, putting her own book down.

"None at all Ma'am," she lied, although the wince that portrayed across her face ruined her façade of a lie.

"Can I see?"

"It's just an old wound Ma'am," the bluntness of the statement made her mistress recoil slightly, and duck her head in shame.

"I'm sorry," the apology was quiet and soft, causing the maid to look upwards, and take her hand from her injured shoulder in surprise.

"Pardon Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry, I was surprised, instinct took over and before I knew I'd struck you," the pain that had been sealed through second-lidded blues was now full and available for her maid to see, and it caused a lump to spring to her maid's throat. "Strax had to disable me before he could attend to you," she paused, and the maid watched as she clenched her fists. "I would, I couldn't," she stopped and looked away. "Crests are only touched when there is a bond of trust between the two Silurians. It is an ancient courting right,"

"I-" Jenny started, wondering where this was going but her protests were stopped as her mistress held up one long, thin scaly hand.

"Please Jenny. It's a right of trust, the first step of forming a bond between two mates," (at this point the young woman's face flushed a bright ruby red). "I understand it is human nature to be inquisitive, but I also understand that it is you whom I trust the most," she paused. "I have owed my life to you, on more than one occasion, and I feel sometimes, that you are the only one to understand me. The Doctor might be able to speak my language, he might be able to quote the history of the Great Silurian Empire, but he does not fully _understand_ who I am. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"I'm not sure I do Ma'am," the maid confessed, fully confused about where this speech was leading too.

"I wondered, and I still wonder, after those first few days you recovered," (her voice shook slightly, and it didn't go unnoticed, but both chose to ignore). "Why you stayed. Why didn't you leave? You could have found a perfectly safe mistress, I would have given you a stunning reference, and you could have left. I didn't understand your stupid loyalty to someone who'd struck you down, and then your refusal to leave,"

"I," Jenny paused, surprised at the lizard woman's outburst of emotions. "I knew that you'd be lost withou' me Ma'am, if you don't mind me bein' so bold as to say," she bit her lip. "I knew tha' you didn't mean it, and tha' you'd regret and wallow away, forcin' yourself inta some type of hibernation or somethin'. London wouldn't be able to cope without' ta Ma'am. I'm a maid I jus-"

"You're not just a maid Jenny," the sudden fierce hiss surprised them both. "You're so much _more_ than that. You stupid apes and your stupid want to stay within your social classes," Jenny was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Forgive me Jenny," the elder woman replied, trying to rearrange her thoughts. Out from the sudden silence the only thing that could be heard was the crackling of the ongoing fire in the hearth, billowing small amounts of heat around the cool room, and spitting small fire devils that danced on the carpet before exploding into ash. "I've had rather tumultuous thoughts regarding are relationship, and," she trailed off, and the maid could have sworn her scales had turned a deeper shade of green. "Damn this all," she recoiled in surprise as her lady swore. "Jenny come here," swallowing the younger woman placed her book on the side, stood and gingerly walked over to her mistress, wondering when the tension in the room had risen so it was almost palpable.

"Yes Ma'am?" there was a sudden shake to her voice and the woman wondered, what on earth was going through this absurd lizard's head. Gently, with such tenderness and care rarely seen from the Silurian, the woman took Jenny's injured hand and placed it on the centre crest on top of her head.

Jenny was stunned. "Ma'am?" the maid was as shocked as the Silurian, who had no understanding, or reason behind her sudden want to be understood.

"It's okay Jenny," the lizard smiled. "It's okay," gently she moved her hand upwards to pointed end of the crest, allowing her eyes to shut as the maid's trembling hand gently caressed the ridge.

"How long 'ave you known Ma'am?" the maid asked, her voice low, not thinking that the quiet atmosphere within the room needed raised voices.

"I think," the lizard paused, and an unexpected purr rose to her throat as Jenny moved her hand to the second ridge, tenderly brushing her hand along the exposed scales. "I'm not sure. I think it was before Daemon's Run, possibly before that. I didn't know when but all I know is," she stopped and Jenny looked down, surprised to see her eyes closed, and a peaceful smile on her face. "There," she sighed. Jenny suddenly felt a hand resting on her hip, and the other on the small of her back. "I think I might have fallen for a silly little human ape," she nudged her head against the movement of her hand.

"Really Ma'am," Jenny swallowed.

"When did you know?" the woman tilted her head, allowing the hand stroking her crests to slip down to her cheek.

"I think t'was the nigh' you saved me Ma'am, well I don't know," she blushed at her shattered statement, her cockney accent becoming more pronounce the more flustered she became.

"Jenny dear you're rambling,"

"Oh sorry Ma'am," the woman smiled bashfully, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I want to say I'm truly sorry for striking, you-"

"You silly old lizard," the sudden affection tone surprising them both, and the Silurian raised a brow, cursing the blush that had slipped across her face. Without thinking the woman leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the Silurian forehead, seconds after she realised what she done she pulled away, flushing, and excuses tumbling from her mouth without a second thought.

"Jenny," there was a smile that had slipped across the reptile's and Jenny felt the lizard's hands gently pulled her downwards so she was sat, half on, half off her lap. The two women smiled at each other, one more bashful and the other, a surprising gentle tenderness that spoke more than words would allow.

"Madame," her voice was just above a soft whisper.

"You silly little human," she teased softly, and then paused. "I suppose this is where I kiss you?"

Cursing herself for blushing scarlet. "Yes Ma'am I suppose it is," the other woman laughed, the clawed hand that had been pressed into the curve of her hip went across her face and tucked her hair tenderly behind her ear, brushing the curve of her ear, and then letting her hand to travel down her neck, causing the young woman to shiver in delight. Cupping the younger woman's face the reptile leaned forwards and pressed her lips to hers, it was gentle and soft, loving and taught, there was a promise of more, and a promise of forever.

Almost falling into her mistress's lap the woman struggled to brace herself on the odd position on the sofa. Solving this issue her mistress, wrapped an arm around her waist, digging one hand into her hair, allowing for her own hands to wrap them cautiously around her neck. Their lips left each other's before falling back together, desperate, inexperienced and clashing. Hesitantly the girl reached up, wondering what the effect would be if she gently caressed one of the crests that was ridged up against her head.

The effect was instantaneous.

Her Madame let out an almost feral growl, pulling away, to display eyes that were half lidded, and dancing with re-newed life. "How did you know how to do that my cleaver little mammal?" she asked a small smile slipping onto her face as her new mate played with the raised ridge along the centre of her skull.

"I didn't actually Ma'am," the young woman blush was growing so fierce it had almost turned a deep maroon. "I was curious," she paused her administrations, finger poised against the soft cool velvety green scales.

"Well I would say you need to be far more curious, more often," the reptilian woman replied, and without warning she pulled Jenny to her chest. The maid yelped in surprise but stilled as she relaxed into her mistress's embrace, pressing her face to her chest, and ignoring the ridiculousness perfection of their situation. She breathed a sigh, and allowed herself to comply to the hand that was rubbing a soft circle on the small of her back, wiggling against it to get into a more comfortable position. "I haven't been touched like this in a long time," the statement held in air, as if hung on an invisible noose. Jenny looked up at her mistress, wondering what on earth she was talking about.

"Ma'am?" the girl felt suddenly lost, suddenly very small and wondered if there had been any underlying hints within the softly muttered phrase. She craned her neck up to watch the emotions that crossed her mistress's face.

To her shock there was a single solitary tear that was trailing down the Silurian's face.

"Ma'am, why?" the woman reached up, and ever so tenderly brushed away the ball of salt with the pad of her work-worn thumb.

"You must think of me as a silly old lizard,"

"Sometimes," she teased tenderly, brushing the wetness that continued to trail down the elder woman's cheek.

"I only have had one," she stopped and her eyes locked with the sputtering embers of the fire, and the maid allowed her mistress to become momentarily entranced with the dying fire.

"Ma'am," pressing her palm soothing against her superiors cheek, and wondering if it was within her right to calm her mistress by stroking her centred crest, but her mistress surprised her as she took her hand and held it to her face. The maid felt a rush of coolness as the woman's nose pressed against her palm.

"I'm sorry I realise that is rather insensitive, to mention past affections. Considering what the Doctor has told me about you humans and your fickle emotions,"

Feeling surprisingly bolder in regards to her affections the young made leaned up, stretching her body across her mistress's and pressing a tender kiss to the scale-covered lips, reaching up and flicking her finger in with a daring boldness across the tip of her left crest, enjoying the way that the lizard let out a small moaning purr. They pulled away from each other, smiles slipped across both their faces.

"I don't mind not knowin' Ma'am," she pressed her forehead against her lizards, enjoying the way that the scales radiated a pleasant coolness. She smiled as she felt the other woman's hands loop up and across the back of her neck.

"That's okay Jenny," the alien brushed her nose softly against her smaller counterparts. "We're okay. We're just _okay_,"

And that would do, Jenny decided, as she was pulled in for another kiss. The past would ultimately come back around to haunt them, but for now, as she was curled up on her mistress's lap, sharing brief kisses and even briefer moments of silence. That was fine.

It was more than just being fine, it was perfect.

* * *

Rather weak ending, but I thought I was rambling a bit. Hope you liked it! I feel the new album by Bastille, Bad Blood, fits the couple really well.

Ooh another note, the picture from the amazing Deviantart artist BlackDistraction (who has kindly allowed me to use this), the original picture is called My Little Mammal. Check her out! She'll definately give you the Vastra/Jenny fix if you need it!

Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this! I am planning a multi-chapter fic involving the Sarah-Jane Adventures cast and some of the Doctor Who peeps (which will probably never get written!). But this is it for now!

Good luck with everybody and their exams (if you have them at this time!)

Ciao,

LostLyra.


End file.
